


An Angel To Guide Me

by HKGlenstid



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Guidance Counselors, Kakashi tries to help, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKGlenstid/pseuds/HKGlenstid
Summary: As the only other survivor of the massacre, Izumi is forced to raise Sasuke. This is a story of their struggles as they learn to overcome their past and their pain. Arguments and feuds will always happen, but deep down, family will always be family. Slight AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been meaning to write this for some time now, before all of my other stories. But I just didn't know how to write it. I finally came to the decision to do this in a duo format, where each chapter swaps the perspective of both Sasuke and Izumi. So hopefully, it's done well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**An angel to guide me**

**I**

Izumi Uchiha doesn't know how to react to the news. She wasn't the only survivor. After finding herself in the Konoha hospital, the reinstated Hokage was already at her bedside to talk to her after the massacre. She could feel her eyes water as she listened to him speak of the event that had taken place.

Hiruzen Sarutobi saw the pain streak across the young girl's eyes, as he stopped talking. He cleared his throat awkwardly, tilting his clothed hat as if to avert his eyes from hers.

"How much do you remember of last night?" he asked.

Izumi stared at the ninja way past his prime, a solemn look staring back at her. How much did she remember? How peaceful it had been like any other night, only to be stolen in a second by Itachi. Someone she had known, trusted and loved.

The feeling of betrayal was the next thing she remembered, that he would harm her. She always believed they shared a connection, but from the events of last night it was evident to her that it wasn't on par to hers. Assuming he had felt any form of emotions to her.

But right now, confusion was at the back of her mind, silently gnawing away at her. She had thanked Itachi. He had the Mangekyo somehow, and placed Izumi in a genjutsu…but the more she tried to think of it, the more the memory escaped her grasp. She couldn't remember what he had shown her. And yet for some reason she thanked him.

"I-I…I don't know," Izumi forced out, her voice trembling slightly, but still remaining strong. "I honestly don't know Lord Third."

She looked away, a sudden interest in the vase of flowers by her bedside. Silence filled the room. The old Hokage took in a couple of breaths, his eyes closed as he thought of a response. After the third breath, he opened his mouth once more.

"I see," he said. "It was heartless of me to have asked."

"No. It is your duty," Izumi immediately countered. She fidgeted with the quilt, refusing to look into his eyes. "I would like to rest some more Lord Third. So if you are done with your questions, could I please be left alone?"

At first nothing happened, but Izumi heard the aged man rise from his seat.

"I thank you for your time Izumi Uchiha," he said. "Rest well."

And with that, he left the room without a sound. Upon watching him leave, Izumi immediately plopped back down on the hospital bed, staring at the blank ceiling. As much as she tried, she couldn't go to sleep.

**II**

It was only after a week after that Izumi was released from hospital. Upon standing outside her home in the Uchiha compound, it seemed to have aged as if it was here for centuries. It was deathly silent, complimented by the aftermath of the massacre.

Izumi felt her knees threaten to collapse under her weight, but she forced herself to continue into what was meant to be her home.

She was given a simple request by the Hokage after she had fully recovered. Meet with Sasuke, the only other survivor. Izumi bit her lip, as she knew that she didn't get along with the younger Uchiha, despite her countless attempts of conversation. This was not going to be her day.

She entered the main family's home, the obviously largest building of the compound.

Izumi could count on her fingers the number of times she entered the household, as she was not only a branch family member, but wasn't fully Uchiha.

She gulped as she explored the dark corridors, the only sound being her soft footsteps on the tatami mats. She gulped nervously as she recognized the sight of dry patches of blood here and there, obviously the clean up didn't do too well of a job.

One of the doors was opened slightly ajar, to which Izumi slid open.

It was a roughly empty room, a single shrine lay at the end, with the Uchiha fan symbol depicted proudly on the walls. Numerous candles lay surrounding the shrine, unlit and mostly finished, with lanterns obviously missing above.

"What are you doing here?"

Izumi gave a small eep, as she slammed the doors shut and turned around to address whoever snuck up on her. Looking down, she could see the eyes of a small child staring back at hers. They were lifeless, almost dead even.

"S-Sasuke?" Izumi asked, watching as the younger boy flinched slightly upon his name being said.

She could have sworn she was in a genjutsu. It was so different to see Sasuke without a smile. Itachi what have you done?

"It's me," Izumi continued. "Izumi-nee…do you remember me?"

"…No."

Izumi watched the expression on the younger Uchiha's face, watching as slight emotions twitched on his attempted poker face.

"You're lying," Izumi declared.

"And what if I was?" Sasuke retorted. "I don't know anyone that was friends with that murderer."

Izumi's eye twitched slightly as this younger child just delivered a cold harsh mental slap to the face. She felt her hands clench into fists as she desperately tried to keep her anger down.

"I may have been friends with him," she forced out. "but don't forget, you are his  _brother_."

Izumi made sure to emphasis it to hone her point. She watched as Sasuke's eyes widened, as he grit his teeth. His eyes hardened as he dropped his emotionless façade.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, tears threatening to sprout from his eyes now as he threw a punch. "Just shut up!"

Izumi easily caught the fist, twisting him around and pinning him quickly to the floor.

"You selfish brat!" Izumi yelled back. "Stop being a pain in the ass!"

Sasuke yelled as he flailed about, kicking wildly under Izumi's pin.

The two's yelling and fighting lasted the majority of the afternoon. It was safe to say that they didn't get along well.

**III**

Izumi was not in a good mood. The very next morning after the fight an Anbu shinobi was waiting in the kitchen to pass on a message that the Hokage needed to inform Izumi of certain decisions. Keep in mind she was still tired as hell from being unable to sleep. And Sasuke proved to be an early riser as well, as the two had this awkward tension between them. They still glared at each other, as they sat through an uncomfortable breakfast that Izumi had quickly cooked up.

So without even saying goodbye to the young Uchiha, Izumi now found herself in the office of the Sandaime Hokage, who had dropped a huge bombshell without warning.

"W-What?" Izumi asked.

Hiruzen sighed, massaging his scalp with his fingers as he breathed out another puff of smoke.

"You have been relieved of your duties as a shinobi, and are to focus your efforts on raising the Uchiha successor."

So Izumi hadn't been mishearing…her heart dropped from the news, as did her eyes. She felt useless, weak and most of all, betrayed.

"Why?" she asked hoarsely.

Hiruzen took in a deep breath, taking the pipe from his mouth, placing it on his desk. His gaze rested on the young girl, as his eyes obviously showed concern and worry.

"The council came to the decision yesterday after you had been released from hospital. I have no choice Izumi-"

"No, why must  _I_  quit being a shinobi. I'm as much an Uchiha as Sasuke, and I am older. I even have the sharingan. Not to mention that Sasuke is old enough to look after himself," Izumi argued.

"You are right that Sasuke is mature for his age-"

Izumi snorted at that comment, but didn't say anything.

"But," Hiruzen continued, ignoring the interruption. "Being the last full blooded Uchiha would pose a certain risk for him from the other villages. An incident like the Hyuuga affair might repeat itself, and who will stop them?"

"The Anbu, that's they're job."

"Then what off Sasuke's upbringing?" Hiruzen asked. "Do you really think that the other clans would treat Sasuke fairly? Or do you suggest that an Anbu raises him? You are asking me to let a young child who witnessed his brother kill his parents right in front of him, to grow up in an unknown environment."

Izumi stopped her retort, and closed her mouth. Itachi…killed his parents in front of Sasuke?

"I-I didn't know," Izumi stated.

"Didn't know that Itachi also forced his younger brother into an unbreakable illusion to watch him murder his parents over and over again for three days straight?"

If Izumi felt remorse before, she now felt like sinking into the floor. She remained silent, and Hiruzen's gazed softened.

Placing the pipe back into his mouth, the older shinobi sighed heavily.

"Once Sasuke graduates from the academy you may come back to the shinobi forces, he will be legally an adult and can work for his own salary," Hiruzen continued.

"That's four years."

"And it's the best I can offer you."

"Is there no other alternative?"

Hiruzen remained silent, as his gaze said everything to the young girl. Izumi felt trapped. What could she possibly do? Why was she forced to give up her dreams just for an obnoxious brat?

"I understand…my duty Lord Third," she forced out.

She wanted nothing more than to leave that stupid office. She needed fresh air, she needed to punch something, maybe someone. As she was about to leave the door, the Hokage called out to her.

"Izumi I cannot say that I know what you are feeling. But remember that he is the only family you have left. And that you are his as well."

Without another word, Izumi left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sasuke**

**IV**

Sasuke awoke to the feeling of tears streaming down his face. He could feel the cold sweat that trickled. Again, the same nightmare. It had been happening ever since…that event.

He curled up into a ball, burying his face into his knees, as he quietly sobbed.

 

**V**

It hadn’t been a productive morning for the young Uchiha. Still shaken from his nightmare, he dragged himself to the kitchen where he ate a silent breakfast of burnt toast, compliments of his older relative. He could tell that she didn’t know how to act around him, but he obviously didn’t want to interact with her. She was a friend of the monster that killed his family.

So on his way to school, Izumi would trek behind him, not daring to ‘walk’ him to the academy. Didn’t she have missions with her genin team?

Sasuke internally scoffed, she probably just wanted to get on his good side, thinking it was her duty to send him off or something.

Throughout the journey, neither said anything, the only sounds were the whispers of the crowds of people that bothered to look at them.

_‘Poor child…’_

_‘Only eight…’_

_‘Serves them right…’_

Sasuke steadied his breathing, but clenched his fists, refusing to lash out at the civilians who were beneath him. After the painstaking journey, he found himself outside the academy, Izumi still behind him. Most of the students didn’t seem to have arrive yet.

“You don’t need to walk me to the academy,” he said to Izumi, turning around and glaring at the older Uchiha. “I am perfectly capable of going by myself.”

Izumi placed her hand on her hip, returning the stare, but refused to say anything. At first they didn’t say anything, Sasuke figured she either didn’t know what to say, or just couldn’t be bothered to say anything. I mean, why would she when they barely even knew each other.

Izumi turned around and walked off, back in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

“As if I had a choice.”

Sasuke could sworn he heard that being muttered under her breath.

 

**VI**

The stares were annoying. The amount of eyes that snuck a glance towards the young Uchiha was pain staking, and he had to hold back his bile from coming out. Sasuke Uchiha was not a target of pity. No. He was a Uchiha and that was beneath him.

Sasuke tapped his fingers irritably on the wooden tables, as if the sound would calm him down.

 _Tap.Tap.Tap_.

Squeals from fangirls entered his mind, and he almost felt like puking. Not to mention the constant whispers.

_Tap.Tap.Tap._

The squeals turned into screams, and the whispers turned into pleas for life. He closed his eyes, drowning out the surrounding sounds as it started to hurt.

_Tap.Tap.Tap…_

“Sasuke?”

“What?!” he yelled out.

Absolute silence. Everyone was looking at him, some shocked, awe, and just plain paled face. Sasuke looked to the front of the classroom, seeing his instructor staring at him. When did class start? How could he have not noticed?

“A ‘present’ would have been enough for the roll Sasuke,” Iruka smiled humorously, hoping to ease the tension in the room, earning a couple of giggles.

Sasuke did not find it amusing.

“I-I…it will not happen again,” he stated firmly, an Uchiha was beyond apologies after all.

This seemed satisfactory as Iruka continued with the roll, as confirmations were stated back to him. It seemed his outburst was soon forgotten.

“Naruto?” Iruka called out.

There was no response for a good few seconds, as a heavy sigh came out from his lips. Soon followed by a massive explosion from somewhere in the academy grounds.

Iruka’s eyebrow twitched.

“NARUTO!” he exploded, as he blurred out the room, slamming the door shut, leaving the classroom in silence.

Then the talking happened once more. More squealing fangirls, hushed whispers, and pity.

Sasuke lay his head onto the wooden table and closed his eyes, hiding the fact that he clamped his arms around his ears as best as he could to block out sound. After all, an Uchiha was beyond the concept of pain.

 

**VII**

_Thud_

Sasuke tsked in annoyance as the kunai he threw completely missed the centre. He threw another, missing once more. What was with his aim?

He threw a few more, his frustrations ever growing with each throw.

“Why,” Sasuke muttered to himself. “Why won’t they hit?”

He threw once more, the blade knocking over the target with its force.

“Goddamnit!”

Growling, he grabbed a handful of kunai and threw them all at once, and a cluttered mess embedded itself into the target as Sasuke fell to his knees. His breathing was hard, as sweat poured down his forehead.

_‘It’s not good enough…I’m not good enough…’_

He imagined his brother lording over him right now, disgusted with his pitiful skill. He was a foolish little brother after all. He could imagine the sick grin, the maniacal look in his blood shot eyes.

“Damn you Itachi,” Sasuke whispered.

His eyes lowered to the ground. He struck the ground with his bare hands, a cry of frustration erupted from his throat.

He struck the ground again, and continued to do so, venting out his frustrations. Once he stopped, he finally registered the pain in his hands. He felt pain, he felt hurt. But he did not care. He looked into his bleeding hands, and just sat there for the rest of the afternoon.

 

**VIII**

Izumi found Sasuke in the training grounds of the Uchiha compound. She had come back home from a shopping trip, stopping by her father’s gravestone on the way back. The sun was already nearly set, as the sky was painted in a angry stray of orange and red. It was outside the Uchiha compound that she heard a cry of anguish.

Immediately she dropped the bags she had been carrying and ran into the building, drawing her kunai. Was someone hurting Sasuke? Who in their minds would? Is Kumo attempting to take the sharingan this time?

Biting her lip, Izumi slowed down, her sharingan activated. Outside the window of the main foyer, she say the younger Uchiha on his knees, staring at his hands. He was most definitely crying. Loudly. How long had he been like that? And weren’t any of the Anbu going to comfort the boy?

She sheathed her kunai and immediately ran out of the door, not bothering to hide her presence.

“Sasuke?”

The young boy turned around, eyes puffy from crying, as tears still lingered on his face. His hands were broken, with a couple of bones sticking out, with blood splattered. Izumi felt sick.

Because of his broken hands, but also because he actually did it to himself.

 

**IX**

Izumi was fuming. It actually took her to yell for the Anbu to come out of their hiding place. The nerve of them, do they have no emotions what so ever? Either way she barked out orders to take him to the hospital while she saw the Hokage.

When her appointment time was here, she stormed into the office, not caring that she slammed the door unceremoniously, or that she had her sharingan active from her anger.

“What were your Anbu doing!?” she yelled.

Hiruzen looked up from his paper work, pipe in mouth as he looked into the red irises.

He remained calm, his face not bothering to show emotion. Or maybe he wasn’t feeling anything to Izumi’s outrage.

“I am afraid I don’t know what you are talking about Izumi,” he stated, his eyes staring evenly with Izumi’s. “Would you care to enlighten me?”

Izumi tsked, slamming her hands on the table.

“Sasuke is in hospital,” Izumi stated, trying to hold back the venom in her voice.

“What happened?” the Hokage asked, surprise evident in his voice. He was definitely worried now. If the younger Uchiha were harmed in any way, the council wouldn’t let him hear the end of it.

“I don’t know why, but he purposely broke his hands,” Izumi continued. “I talked to the Anbu that were _meant_ to be watching him, and they watched him sitting there crying with his hands broken! For half an hour!”

Hiruzen remained silent upon hearing this. He sighed.

Inochi confirmed that Sasuke was affected heavily by it. At the time of this disclosure, Hiruzen had talked to the Uchiha boy, seeing no such side effects. How could he have been so foolish, to not see a child hiding his pain.

“I’ll have Inochi give him a check up as soon as possible. He’ll be coming back home from a mission tomorrow, so it’ll be good timing,” Hiruzen stated, rubbing his temple. “How are you feeling yourself Izumi?”

Apart from the fact that I’m no longer a shinobi, perfectly dandy. Of course Izumi didn’t say this as she had enough of an outburst already. She didn’t want to dig her grave even further.

“I’m fine,” she said.

Hiruzen observed her, and raised an eyebrow. He obviously did not believe her, but he didn’t say anything.

 

**X**

Sasuke remained expressionless in front of Izumi. He was still pale, and it worried Izumi, but otherwise he seemed fine. Their trip back from the hospital was a quiet one, after having his hands fixed. Now the both of them sat at the dining table, eating some take out from a restaurant on the way back. Izumi didn’t think Sasuke enjoyed burnt food that much. The silence that remained between them was evident, with the younger Uchiha refusing to look into Izumi’s eyes.

Izumi sighed, placing her plastic bowl down.

“Sasuke,” she ushered gently. “About this afternoon. Would you like to talk about it?”

“…No.”

“…I see…”

They continued to eat their meal in silence. Izumi didn’t feel right with this silence, so she tried to come up with another way to start a conversation.

“You know what is going to happen tomorrow right?” she asked.

“I’ll be training. It’s the weekend.”

“No Sasuke,” she tried again. “Inochi is going to come over tomorrow evening, and he is going to ask you some questions. I was wondering if you wanted me to sit in with you.”

Sasuke too stopped eating. He murmured something that Izumi didn’t hear.

“I didn’t catch that Sasuke,” Izumi stated.

“I said, that I don’t need help,” Sasuke said louder this time.

“Yes, you do,” Izumi argued back. “It’s just for one afternoon, you can train after.”

“No, means no.”

“You don’t have a say in this, Hokage orders.”

“Well tell him to piss off!” Sasuke exploded. “I’m not a child that needs to be cuddled, I’m an Uchiha! We can solve our own problems without the help of others!”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAW THIS AFTERNOON!” Izumi yelled, silencing Sasuke.

She slammed her fists on the table, glaring at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke didn’t say anything, as he stared into Izumi’s wavering eyes. He looked pale, as his lip trembled. Why was he looking so scared? Izumi cursed as she realized that he sharingan was active, probably from her outburst. She calmed her emotions down, closing her eyes and taking deep slow breaths till she was calm.

The table remained silent, neither Uchiha moving or speaking. Then Izumi cleared her throat.

“Y-You…Sasuke…Look, what I saw there, it tore me up to see you like that,” Izumi continued. “I understand that you want to be strong, we all do, it’s part of being a shinobi. My father once told me, that while strength is something to be proud about, we are only human. Not everything can be done alone. It’s why we have family there for us.”

Sasuke solemnly nodded wordlessly. And Izumi sighed heavily.

“I’ll clean up here…you can go to your room. Have a good long think.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**XI**

"How are you today Sasuke?"

The blond jounin gave a disarming smile, kneeling in seiza the dining room. On the wooden table, a simple scroll and a pen in Inoichi's hand. Sitting on the other side of a table, young Sasuke stared ahead, not daring to look into the older man's eyes. His fingers twitched nervously, and he bit his lip in anticipation, trying his best to keep a cold straight face.

After what seemed like forever, he let out an accidental squeamish reply of 'Fine'.

Inoichi nodded, smile still on his face as he begun to write down.

"Firstly I want to clarify with you, that I might overstep my boundaries at times during our sessions. If you feel you aren't ready to talk about certain topics, I want you to tell me. Okay?"

A brief silence.

"Okay," Sasuke replied.

"Secondly, the Hokage wanted your relative Izumi to sit in with you, but I advised that might not be in your best interest at the current moment. She will be however, sitting just past that door, so she will be listening in, but she'll stay out of view for this session. I hear that your relation is strained at best, so until you are comfortable in her presence, she'll remain outside the room. Is this alright with you?"

"…Does she have to listen in at all?" Sasuke asked, taking a looking at the closed sliding door, wondering if Izumi was actually there.

"Normally no, but attempted suicide cases tend to have close relations nearby to understand what the victim is going through, and to ensure that the victim can relate to that someone."

Sasuke looked into the older shinobi's eyes, a sudden look of defiance in his eyes.

"I didn't try to kill myself."

Inoichi nodded, his hand still writing, but his eyes completely trained to his patient.

"May I ask, what happened that afternoon then?"

Sasuke bit his lip, and he fell into deep thought. He started to play with his fingers again, as his eyes saddened.

"I-I just got back home from the academy and I went to train…then I…I saw my brother."

If Inoichi was surprised, he didn't show it, but a faint gasp from behind the door could be heard, before it was stifled.

"It wasn't really him," Sasuke continued, only just realizing what he had said would lead to panic. "It was like…my imagination."

"I see. What did it do?"

"He. He just stood there, and I felt weak with him being there, like he was looking down on me."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow, questioning Sasuke.

"Did your brother do that often in all the time that you knew him?"

"Uh no. He…it was only…o-only when…"

Sasuke took in a sharp intake of breath as he gathered his thoughts. Inoichi raised his hand immediately upon seeing this, shutting Sasuke up. His eyes were concerned as he slowly lowered his hand.

"You don't need to force yourself," a sigh of relief from Sasuke sounded when he heard that. The older man watched Sasuke's eyes tear up slightly, his eyes dazed.

"I believe it is in your best interest if we change the topic, until a further date in which you are more comfortable. Are you good to continue?"

**XII**

Izumi watched as Inoichi left the room, leaving Sasuke contemplating in the dining room. She decided to leave him to his thoughts, as she walked Inoichi outside the compound.

"So, is there anything wrong? Anything that can be done?" she asked the older shinobi.

Inoichi seemed stress, his eyes hardened as he pinched his nose, tilting his head to the night sky.

"It's…complicated," he answered honestly. "His episode was due to his flawed personification of Itachi. Right now there is not much that can be done, just get him to understand that he isn't helpless or weak. He is a very talented boy, and only time will tell how he fares. I'll be here every Saturday to check up on him, but keep me up to scratch on any anomalies or incidents okay?"

Inoichi ruffled Izumi's head, a playful smile on his face. The Uchiha girl reddened in embarrassment, but didn't bother to stop him.

"It's good to see you are worried for him," he said. "More than anything, you two need each other. Losing so much at such a young age is something I cannot hope to understand. I run the flower shop a couple of streets down, near the market area. Feel free to come if you need someone to listen to you."

Inoichi turned around and waved behind him, before strolling away with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't have any problems Mr Yamanaka," Izumi called out to him.

Inoichi halted, turning around briefly.

"Everyone has problems. But only a few understand and move on from them. Have a good night Izumi."

**XIII**

That night, Izumi dreams of a light within a world of darkness. It's warm, and it's something that she has felt before. She would reach out to it, trying to grasp it in her hands, but it would always run. It would always take months, years to finally grab it and embrace it. Then she would awaken from bed with tears, but she would always question what it was.

Because it was always tears of joy.

**XIV**

Seeing other genins makes Izumi's heart drop. Of course she doesn't tell anyone, but hearing the whispers of her resignation is getting tiring. Speaking of which, it would eventually come to light with Sasuke, so should she tell him the truth? No she couldn't. If she were to do that, Sasuke would only blame himself, Mr Yamanaka did mention that Sasuke already felt helpless as it was, he didn't need anymore.

Izumi sighed heavily, as she watched the training grounds from afar, as three genins were attacking their jounin instructor.

She had been on a stroll, feeling bored and having nothing to do. Sasuke was at the academy and Izumi wasn't in the mood to train.

"You look sad," a voice said beside her.

Izumi's eyes widened as she jumped back into a defensive stance. Standing there was a jounin with silver hair. One hand was in his pocket and another was holding a book to his face as he giggled childishly.

"My bad, didn't mean to scare you like that. Old habits die hard," he said, bringing his pocketed hand to the back of his neck as he nervously rubbed it. "Say, is it a habit of yours to activate your sharingan on strangers?"

"What?" Izumi yelled, bringing her hands to her face. Her sharingan activated subconsciously. She closed he eyes and cancelled the jutsu.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm not that proficient with the sharingan."

"Maa, don't worry about it so much, it's a matter of chakra control. Most genins are worse off than you."

The jounin immediately started reading his book again, quietly humming to himself.

Izumi was just speechless, as she stared at this…person. Yeah she was just lost for words.

"Kakashi," the jounin stated.

"What?" Izumi asked as intelligently as possible.

"It looked like you were going to take to long with introducing yourself, so I went first. Kakashi Hatake. I take it that you are Izumi right?"

"Yes."

Silence arose between the two of them. Izumi turned to watch the three genins again, once more sent flying by their teacher. The three of them looked close as if they were the best of friends, and deep down Izumi felt a pang of jealousy.

That could have been  _her_  team, with  _her_ friends.

"I heard about your current situation. Must be tough. What's going though your mind I wonder…"

"Are you here to patronize me Mr Hatake?"

"Of course not. You looked lonely so I thought you needed a conversation. Also just Kakashi is fine, I'm still young after all."

This earned a small chuckle from the jounin, as he gave an eye smile to his conversing partner.

"I see. Well I better head off then…It was nice meeting you, Kakashi."

Izumi turned to leave, but Kakashi spoke up, his voice taken a more interrogative tone.

"Were you close to Itachi?"

The Uchiha girl was taken aback. Her eyes widened as she took in the question. She turned to face Kakashi and give her a piece of her mind, only to see his lone eye. It was hard to determine through his mask, but his eye spoke wonders. Depressed, lost, and guilty.

Silence as Izumi was lost in his expression, and it spoke wonders to her. Sasuke mocked her relationship to Itachi, and most would consider her situation ironic as well. But it was clear that Kakashi meant no offense, and truly wanted to know.

"…Yes," she finally said. "At least I thought we were. But I guess we weren't as he tried to...you know…"

Kakashi nodded, understanding where she was going.

"Don't sell yourself short," the jounin stated, rubbing the back of his neck as he remembered his previous subordinate. "He used to talk about you often, almost as much as his brother…"

Izumi stared in wonder. Confusion on her face.

_'_ _Then why did he try and kill me?'_

**XV**

_"_ _I'm sorry Izumi, I-I…I have no choice. I'll make it quick and painless."_

_"_ _Itachi, what is going on"_

_Izumi could swear she saw tears for the first time on Itachi's face, as he grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He was trembling as he reached forward with his hand, stroking her cheek gently._

_"_ _Please…Look into my eyes Izumi."_

Izumi awoke, tears in her eyes once more. Her breathing was quick, as he chest rose and fell. She brought her hands to her face, wiping the tears and sat up in bed. That dream again…she turned to look at the clock.

1:28am.

She groaned and got out of bed. She wandered the halls of the compound, hoping that a small drink of water would do her good. Maybe a short walk in the moonlight too. Then she heard the crying from one of the rooms.

She stopped.

"I-I'm so sorry," Sasuke barely whispered. "I'm so sorry mama."

Curiosity got the better of the girl as she snuck towards Sasuke's room, and gently slid the door slightly ajar.

On the bed clutching his knees as Sasuke, crying into his knees. The moonlight reflected his shedding tears before disappearing into the musk of his blanket. Izumi's heart tore. Like the incident that one afternoon, she forgot her annoyance for her younger relative as she slowly and softly opened the doors fully.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

The young boy turned to face the intruder, eyes reddened by his crying as he sniffled loudly. Realizing who he was, he tried his best to stop crying as he sat up right.

"I-I'm f-fine."

Ignoring his proclamation Izumi made her way slowly to his bedside, crouching down till she was eye level with him.

"Sasuke, I need you to be honest with me. What is wrong?"

"Don't you hate me? Why are you helping me?"

Izumi was taken back. Did he really think that she 'hated' him? It was never that strong, in fact she always remembered trying to befriend him.

"Of course not. I could never hate you," she assured him, raising her hands up defensively.

"B-but I'm always so mean to you."

"So? Sure I blow up now and then, but I promise that I don't hate you Sasuke, we are family."

Sasuke sniffled a bit more, his eyes full of innocence as he felt vulnerable to his only other family member. It took him a while to think about it, before he seemed determined.

"You promise?"

Izumi at that moment embraced him, smoothing out his hair gently. She felt her shoulder become slightly moist from the tears.

"I promise. You can tell Izumi-nee anything you want. And I'll always listen."

The two of them stayed like that, Sasuke slowly accepting the gesture, until his shoulder's relaxed and his breathing slowed.

"Izumi-nee, does mama hate me?"

A sharp intake of breath. Sasuke like this was completely different from his egotistical and prideful behavior. And Izumi couldn't help but be taken aback by the bold vulnerability that he showed. But she was more shocked by the fact that he thought this…

"How could she ever hate you?"

"Because I couldn't stop Itachi."

It clicked for Izumi. Itachi must have seriously hurt him more than she could comprehend. To the point where he even doubted his mother's love for her child.

"Your mother was an amazing person Sasuke, and you are as every bit as amazing as she was. She does not and will never hate you."

As if that cleared his conscience, Izumi felt the young boy relax as she released the hug. He flopped back down onto his bed, his crying stopped and his eyes puffy.

Izumi thought that he had finally calmed down, and proceeded to exit the room, only to find a gentle hand grabbing her hand.

"Izumi-nee, please don't go."

"Alright I'll come back. Can I get a drink of water though? I'll be back shortly-"

"Please stay so you won't disappear too," Sasuke pleaded.

Again, Izumi felt the weight of his words. She looked into his eyes, and he into hers as they both found themselves having a conversation with just those eyes. She sighed.

"Alright. I'll be with you tonight, okay?"

Sasuke nodded as Izumi sat beside his bed. The young boy's hand still grasped tightly around her own. It wasn't long before Sasuke flew into the land of dreams as he started to snore, though a goofy grin was situated on his face.

Izumi smiled.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh Sasuke."

Though he couldn't hear it, Izumi promised deep down that she would treat Sasuke better. She was his family as she was his. And she needed to be the one to guide him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: aaannnnnddddd, I got lazy so I did a small time skip. Soz XD. Please don't hurt me.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**XVI**

Water drenched the lone white cloth, before finding itself against black marble. What once had snow became new again, the embedded golden letters making itself known.

Sasuke Uchiha slowly placed the cloth back into the bucket at his feet, and looked at the golden words.

_Uchiha Fugaku_

_Uchiha Mikoto_

He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer. The gentle cold breeze of the winter cascaded the solemn air. Opening his eyes, Sasuke let out a puff of warm air, before rearranging the navy blue scarf around his neck. He glanced a look at the snow covering the Uchiha grounds and sighed.

A year has barely passed, and yet he has achieved nothing…Sasuke's hand clenches into a fist, his nails almost piercing his palm.

"Sasuke! Finish up quickly we're going to be late!"

His scarf had slipped off his neck and onto the ground. Sasuke looked at it, then towards his clenched fist, slowly uncurling it. He looked back at the Uchiha compound, where Izumi-nee was waiting for him.

"Never again," he muttered, bending down to pick up his scarf, tying it securely around his neck. He stood back up, and moved on to the next grave.

**XVII**

"Did you do your hair?" Izumi-nee asked. Tightening the small bag around his waist.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, snatching the pouch from her hands and readjusting it himself.

"Yes," he lied, not caring about his appearance at all.

"You're a terrible liar," Izumi answered, adjusting his collar. "I'll let it slide this time."

"What are you? My mother?"

"No, I'm far worse."

"You can stop, my shirt is fine."

"It has crinkles."

"It's a winter festival, people are going to be stuffing their faces, watching a play, or-"

"Just stop fidgeting!"

**XVIII**

"Sorry for making you wait so long Mr Yamanaka!"

"Don't worry about it, we weren't waiting long," the older shinobi answered.

Izumi smiled sheepishly, half directing half pushing Sasuke towards the family of three, with another pink haired addition.

"Who is this little cutie?" Izumi squealed, bending down to look into the ocean green eyes of the young girl hiding behind Ino.

Of course the Uchiha boy knew the daughter of his counselor, he was rarely left alone by the blonde banshee at school. But her other timid friend was someone he knew nothing about. Lord knows how much she has been corrupted by Ino.

"I'm…Sakura," she muttered under her breath. "I'm in Sasuke's academy class."

_Okay...maybe there is still hope that she isn't corrupted._

She slowly moved her gaze into his eyes, as they both stared at each other. But it wasn't one of pity…it was curiosity he saw in her eyes. She studied him, and suddenly Sasuke felt uncomfortable.

Sasuke wanted to pull his hair and desperately waited for a hole to swallow him into the ground. To his disappointment, it never came. Instead, he shuffled back slightly, hand gently finding itself to Izumi's. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Hn…nice to meet you…I guess?" he answered half-heartedly.

There was an awkward silence as he tightened his grip around Izumi's hand. He hated to be gazed at like this.

"I owe you for this Izumi," Inoichi stated, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "You have no idea how much weight is off my shoulders now."

"You have done so much for us. It's the least I can do. You can leave everything to me, Mr Yamanaka," Izumi stated confidently, puffing out her chest and proudly placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright good," Inoichi answered, looking back down at Sakura and Ino. "Now girls, listen to Sasuke's big sister here. Anything she says goes, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, heard you the first time dad. Just hurry up before mum get's mad, you remember what happened last time you were late to the stall?"

Inoichi paled, and cleared his throat. With one more good-bye, he left behind a small cloud as he raced off into the distance, leaving the four children by themselves.

After a few seconds of silence, Izumi cleared her throat, gently squeezing Sasuke's hand.

"So what would you guys like to do?"

**XIX**

It was an interesting night for Sasuke. Interesting not because it was fun, but mostly because for the first time in a while he truly felt at ease. There were still the looks from others, and he could feel their gazes, their moves moving and whispering. But each time it happened, Izumi's hand would squeeze just a little, sending a little comfort.

The girl from his class, Sakura, seemed to realize something was up as well, and despite her watching him most of the time he didn't feel offended by her gaze. Ino on the other hand was just talking non-stop and showed no signs of slowing down.

He finally thanked whatever gods did his bidding when Ino dragged Sakura to a couple of stalls.

"Relieved?" Izumi-nee asked.

He looked up at her smiling face, and he shrugged his shoulder's refusing to comment. She giggled.

"You know…he was like that too. Itachi was…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he scowled and turned to yell at Izumi, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her face. She wasn't staring at him. In fact he doubted that she even noticed what she said.

Sasuke followed her gaze through the crowds until his eyes rested on a boy and a girl sharing steaming dango. The boy was obvious nervous, whereas the girl seemed to be egging him on, despite his reddened face saying how much he didn't want to. They were talking in hushed tones, with the girl having the time of her life. And despite the boy being the opposite, he couldn't help but notice the small smile of satisfaction.

Sasuke looked back to Izumi, and he noticed her eyes sadden, as she longed for whatever she saw.

His scowl slowly fell from his face. And then he felt guilty.

"Izumi! Look! Look what Sakura won!"

A giant toy panda was roughly shoved into Izumi's arms, and nearly into Sasuke's face. The panda was wearing a jounin vest, and even had an ANBU mask hanging by a string on its head. The panda moved to the side, revealing a grinning Ino.

"Did you know Sakura has the best aim ever?! She got the ring toss in one go and got the BIG prize!"

The girl in question was reddening behind the praise behind Ino, her hands held behind her nervously.

"I was lucky. And you know…it's a thank you, for taking care of us tonight," Sakura said to Izumi.

She grinned, and Sasuke watched as Izumi's saddened face transform instantly into a smile.

"Thank you so much."

**XX**

"TAMAYA!"

An explosion of red filled the sky, earning more cheers, followed by a wider array of fireworks. The night was painted beautifully.

To Sasuke's side, Sakura and Ino were on Inoichi's shoulders and they enjoyed the fireworks. And it didn't help that people were crowding around him, making him feel nervous.

All of a sudden he felt hands around his waist, and he was hoisted into the air, before he found himself on a pair of small shoulders.

"There we go. You can't see the fireworks from down there can you?" Izumi asked cheekily, picking up her panda bear.

Sasuke blushed as he looked at the night sky, watching the fireworks. Each explosion lit the night sky. It truly was a work of art. His breath was taken away as he tried to remember the last time he saw the fireworks. When he appreciated them. He felt tears falling down his eyes, as he pictured his arms around his father's neck, one of the few times where his father would smile. Where his mother would hold him close to tell him that he was loved and protected, and his brother…his brother would be there, a satisfied expression of peacefulness would be on his face, as if nothing was wrong with the world.

He felt vulnerable all of a sudden, and prayed that the people near him didn't see him now. He was an Uchiha, and he was beyond crying. He tried his best to stop crying. He couldn't cry in public from something like this…

And a mask found itself on his face. The string slung gently around his head, as he looked down at a knowing Izumi. She slowly nodded, and with that, Sasuke had never felt happier that he wasn't alone.

He looked back towards the fireworks and let loose the dam, sobbing and crying without a care in the world. The mask hid his tears, as the fireworks, hid his sobs. And he knew that the only person to know would not judge him for doing so.

**XXI**

Izumi looked tired. She plopped down on a bench her legs feeling tired. Her giant panda bear was plopped next to her.

"God I'm beat," she complained unceremoniously. "I need to rest my legs a bit. How about you Sasuke?"

He nodded wordlessly, slowly sitting down on the otherside of Izumi. Izumi closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face. Sasuke bit his lip nervously, slowly slipping off the mask from his face. He gently placed it in his lap, and begun to fiddle with it for a bit.

"Would you like to talk about tonight?" Sasuke blurted out all of a sudden.

Izumi's eyes opened, as she stared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"The fireworks? They were fun to watch."

Sasuke shuffled uncomfortably.

"I mean…the dango stand. I saw you staring at those two. You looked sad."

Izumi sat up, giving Sasuke her attention, but he still couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes.

"You were thinking of Itachi. You muttered his name longingly, and well, at first I was mad, but after seeing you so sad. Then I thought about it. Till the fireworks came and I remembered. I remembered my parents being so happy, and it was a time where everything was perfect. I remembered my brother being at peace too, and I thought to myself that I-I…I can't blame you for loving my brother, because I miss him too."

"Sas-"

"Not the monster that killed our family," Sasuke interrupted, tears returning to his eyes again. "But my older brother, Itachi. I miss everyone, including my brother…so please. Izumi-nee. You were the one that told me to trust you, and that you would always be there for me…so, please do the same for me too. After all, we are family."

Silence. The cold air blew, and Izumi was at a loss for words.

Sasuke held his breath, still not daring to look into Izumi's eyes, but tears threatened to fall once more, before a gentle hand raised his head and looked into his eyes.

"Don't cry Sasuke. It's…"

She bit her lip in frustration as she tried to think of the words to say. And finally she sighed.

"Back when your brother first joined ANBU, it was around the same time as the festival of the Fourth Hokage. Though it wasn't snowing like this year. At that time he was on patrol. I think the head and his wife, your parents, left with you due to this. And so he was left alone with no one to celebrate."

Izumi leaned back on the bench, lazily staring into the distance.

"You should have seen his face Sasuke, he was practically drooling as I brought him some dango," Izumi smiled, a small chuckle burst from her lips. "And well. I just sat with him all night, eating dango, sharing stories, and watching the fireworks. Of course mum scolded me when I got home so late, telling me how worried she was."

Izumi stopped speaking, a sad smile on her face.

"But it has always been a fond memory."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He sat there in silence, as he soaked in the story. He could imagine his brother and Izumi watching the fireworks. How happy she must have felt.

A soft ruffle of his hair brought him out of his thoughts, seeing the older Uchiha smile.

"Come. I've rested enough now, and I'm suddenly in the mood for some dango. You want any Sasuke?"

It took a while to process that, before he smirked.

"Sweets are for children Izumi- _nee_."

"You wouldn't be saying that if there were any tomato flavoured dango."

"OI!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To Tema: if you haven't checked my response, and if you care to read it, it's in the previous chapter.**

**Chapter five**

**XXII**

A small fist flew towards Izumi's face. She couldn't resist the easy grin on her face, as she dodged it easily, past the arm and letting the back of her hand crash into Sasuke's face. Her leg was primed, sweeping behind his leg, and the younger Uchiha soon found himself seeing the blue sky.

"And match," Izumi stated, chuckling. "You're still falling for my feints Sasuke."

Groaning, Sasuke rushed to his feet, brushing off some dirt on his cheek. He scowled as he noticed that Izumi looked like she had barely been touched. He on the other hand was sweating and tired from his constant attacks.

"How are you not tired?" he asked, his breathing ragged. "I have better stamina than you do!"

Izumi smirked, getting back into her stance, bringing one palm to her hip, and the other pointed towards Sasuke.

"Yet I'm not tired," she answered.

Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"You're short though," he muttered to himself.

To his misfortune Izumi did hear him, and she wasn't  _too_ happy.

**XXIII**

Sasuke was getting faster. Of course Izumi doesn't really train anymore, just the occasional stretch and kata or two. But over the past year, Izumi has been Sasuke's training partner, and she knows for sure he is progressing fast. As he is a child, Sasuke has a major disadvantage with short limbs and almost no strength, but with each sparring session, Izumi is watching him grow.

And despite being ten years old, and her being sixteen years of age, her supposed prime, he managed to land a strike on her.

It started with a jab to the gut, which she pushed to the side harmlessly, as she grabbed his wrist with her other hand. She stepped to his side, his arm still held tightly, and with one smooth motion, flipped him.

Sasuke flipped forward, but landed on his feet in a crouch, quickly placing his weight on his hands and lashed out with a kick, which Izumi barely dodged in time.

' _Yep, definitely faster.'_

He came at her again after regaining his balance, two feinting jabs to try and bait out one of Izumi's grabs, before spinning into a heel kick to the jaw, to which Izumi ducked and attempted a leg sweep of her own. Sasuke leapt mid kick, passing over the leg with ease, as he landed and dashed back to get some distance.

They were both getting tired from the spar, Sasuke more so than Izumi.

He charged forward, throwing a punch, to which Izumi grabbed and spun, ready to throw him over her shoulder with the amount of force he used in his charge.

What she didn't expect was his legs to wrap around her neck at the last minute, so while she threw Sasuke to the floor, he used his legs to pull Izumi to the ground as well.

Izumi found herself pinned as Sasuke threw a gentle punch to her stomach, before relaxing and looking down at her, a huge egotistical smirk on his face.

"Finally got you," he said, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "If that was a kunai you would have been dead."

Izumi felt the pride run through her. Being small statured and a branch member, she could never learn the normal Uchiha style to it's full potential, which involved fast strikes to pressure points, and countering moves for the Sharingan. So she made her own variation of the style because while she did not have the physical fitness of a main branch family member, she had her ingenuity, relying on a technique driven form of throws and locks.

"That was my move," she forced out. "So this is what it feels like to be on the receiving end."

"You're telling me," Sasuke stated. "Either way, I win this spar Izumi-nee."

"Really? Because-"

Izumi smiled, before reaching out and grabbing his arm, twisting it so he was forced to release his pin, before reversing their positions, forcing Sasuke face first into the stone bricks of the Uchiha training ground.

"You gotta work more on your pins," she continued, brandishing a kunai near his neck. "You have almost no weight to hold an enemy down. So, maybe next time Sasuke you might get lucky."

Izumi almost giggled when Sasuke could only do the one thing he could.

He pouted.

**XXIV**

Izumi was finally turning seventeen. Normally Sasuke and her wouldn't celebrate that much, just a cake they would buy from the store and a single candle. A present would normally be a kunai set of some kind. But she should have honestly seen this coming.

First she was ushered out by Sasuke to go 'get your own cake' as he so kindly put it. Honestly, she was kinda ticked by that fact, but then again, Sasuke wasn't very tactful with his words, even to her sometimes.

She soon understood why when she arrived back home after a good ten minutes of cooling off, only to find her cascaded with party ribbons, a sheepish Inoichi, a few ANBU tying signs and decorating, and a reddened Sasuke looking right at her.

"I thought…you would be gone for at least an hour," he muttered.

The ANBU quickly disappeared from their spots, and a certain grey haired dog mask wearing ANBU made sure to leave with a fancy ribbon swirling disappearance, making more of a mess.

So there were ribbons everywhere, and the happy birthday sign wasn't fully up yet, and the candles were still waiting to be lit.

Izumi couldn't help forgetting her anger. She couldn't help but burst into laughter.

**XXV**

Sasuke slept sprawled across the couch, his head nesting soundly on Izumi's lap. Izumi watched the sleeping boy, a gentle smile on her face. Inoichi gently placed a blanket on Sasuke's sleeping form, careful not to wake him up.

"He has improved a lot," Inoichi stated, looking towards the young boy. "It's good to see him having a peaceful sleep. Especially for what he has been though."

Izumi didn't say anything, continuing to stare at the younger Uchiha.

"Yes. It's so nice knowing that he's happy and at peace," Izumi said.

"You have changed too," he continued. "You're both good influences on each other."

Izumi blushed, looking up to Inoichi, seeing his calming smile. She then looked back to Sasuke, and a gentle grin came back.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Maybe he is."

Inoichi chuckled, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Well I'm off, I'm waking up early tomorrow for a clan meeting," he groaned.

"Anything important?" Izumi asked.

"Not concerning Sasuke," he replies, reassuring her. "It's probably just a local check up with the clans, that sort of thing…Anyway, congratulations on your 17th birthday Izumi, don't stay up to late."

**XXVI**

Nothing really happened for the next few weeks, everything was fine. Sasuke being twelve had his graduation coming up soon, and Izumi couldn't help but feel jealously. She should have continued being a ninja, yet here she was, delayed for a good four years in her career.

But as well as feeling jealous, she felt an even stronger surge of pride and happiness. The little brat she once knew was growing up, becoming an adult. And nothing made her feel more pride than that. Her jealously was buried, and happiness was all that lasted these few weeks.

**XXVII**

Then tragedy made itself known again. It was the day of Sasuke graduation exam, and that's when a depressed Inoichi turned up at the Uchiha compound.

"Mr Yamanaka, is everything alright?" Izumi had asked, beckoning him inside.

He didn't say anything as he gathered his thoughts, but accepted the gesture, making himself at home. He found a seat at the couch, head in hands, eyes lost in thought as he tried to think.

"You might want to sit down for this," he replied, no charm, no usual goofy tone in his voice. Instead, a darker serious, and possibly angry tone was foreign from the veteran shinobi.

"A clan meeting was held yesterday," he stated. "As Sasuke's graduation exam is being finalized today, the council was called in hopes to discussing…well, you and your future."

"And?"

Izumi prodded, full attention to the older blond. She watched as a cold sweat appeared on his forehead, the constant sighing, and the apologetic eyes that looked back at her. Inoichi couldn't say anything, but he didn't need to.

"Why?" she growled.

Inoichi had never looked so guilty in front of her.

"Izumi, I tried all I could, but I have limited say-"

"WHY?!" she yelled, sharingan flaring to life.

Silence from Inoichi, but her eyes were brimming with tears now. It tore Inoichi's heart to see this young girl which he formed a daughter like bond with racing through her emotions. Anguish. Hurt. Betrayal.

"Look, Izumi, I am sworn to secrecy about the decision, so I cannot disclose it with you."

"But the T-Third, he promised!" she bawled. "He promised that I could go back to being a shinobi! That lying old bastard!"

"Okay Izumi you need to calm down now," Inoichi tried, but Izumi just glared at him more.

"NO!" she yelled. " _YOU_  don't understand! None of you do! You all have the life you want! You are free to be what you want! But me?! I grew up wanting to make my parents proud! I want to be a great shinobi like my father! I want to be a caring shinobi like my mother! To be strong and protect  _my_  village like they both did! And yet here I am, ready to protect my village, ready to offer my skills to my village! But Konoha doesn't want me!"

"Izumi!"

"Shut up!"

She drew her kunai and threw it at Inoichi. He grimaced. He raised his arms, and the blade buried itself in his forearm. Inoichi cried out in pain, and that cry snapped Izumi out of her rant.

She felt her knees give way as she fell, and Inoichi immediately shot forward, not caring about his arm, embracing and comforting the small girl. She felt even smaller, like a lost child crying to a parent. She accepted the embrace, bawling into his shoulder.

"W-Why?" she continued, forcing out through her tears. "You didn't dodge."

Inoichi gave a sheepish smile.

"It calmed you down didn't it? An arm or two is nothing, don't worry."

Izumi feel silent. She sniffled.

"Mr Yamanaka," she said, her voice wavering, but her anger gone now. "Did I waste all my life training to be something I can never be?"

Inoichi didn't say anything, unable to say anything. How could he answer that? Izumi never felt so small in her life as her four years of buried frustration was pouring it out now. The last time she was held like this was with her mother, who would be there to ease her worries. They stayed like that for what felt like an hour, as Izumi's tears resided and slowly softened until it was just hiccups. Inoichi continued to pat her back gently, letting the young girl cry it out.

"Sorry," Izumi muttered. "It's just…I've never…"

She didn't know what to say exactly, but releasing the embrace she could see the worried look on Inoichi's face, knowing that he cared for her wellbeing.

"It's okay. I'm always here for you, whenever you need a good cry," he stated.

She nodded, and embraced him again, reminding of her times with her father.

**XXVIII**

Eyes still red and puffy, Izumi blew her nose on a tissue, scrunching it and throwing it onto the wooden dining table. From across the table, a kneeling Inoichi picked up the jug on the table, pouring two glasses, before slipping one towards the girl. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he stated calmly, keeping eye contact and a warm smile. He opened his notepad, ready to write. 

Izumi took a small sip, swallowing it slowly, letting the moisture cascade down her throat as she looked down at the table. 

“I always wanted to be a ninja for as long as I could remember. I grew up adoring my parents,” Izumi stated, lost in the swirl of her cup. “They weren’t really around a lot as being jounin, they were called upon to serve their duty. At first I was upset, I didn’t see my parents a lot, but they would always try and make up for the lost time. They were truly good people. But it didn’t really fill the loneliness at times.”

 

“You were originally upset? May I ask what changed?”

The Uchiha girl closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, thinking. 

“It was actually when dad died,” she opened her eyes, coming to terms with the memory. “I remember being so upset, that he selfishly died. I think I cried for days…but mom, she was just so patient with me. She quit the forces soon after, and properly raised me, but I still hated my father for leaving me behind. And one day she took me to the main compound-”

She stopped. 

“A baby had been born recently, and she took me to see her, wrapped in cloth. She told me that my father fought and died for that child. He died for the children of the village. And he died for me.”

Izumi stopped, looking at Inoichi, seeing his gentle gaze. He silently urge her to continue. 

“To fight so that the children of the village would see no more bloodshed. That was my parents dream,” Izumi said. “And I guess, that’s why I wanted to become a ninja.”

And Inoichi stopped writing. 

“I see,” he stated. So now he knew. Now she wasn’t alone. 

“Have you confided Sasuke about this? About not being a ninja and your feelings about it?”

“No,” Izumi said. “Not yet…I can’t tell him or he’ll ask why I’m not a ninja anymore.”

“And why is that bad?”

Izumi stared unwavering into Inoichi’s eyes. “He would blame himself Mr Yamanaka.”

“…I see.”

Silence remained between the two, as Inoichi gathered his notepad. He gave a warm smile to Izumi, ruffling her head, before clearing his throat.

“Izumi. How would you like to learn under me?”

 

**XXIX**

When Sasuke go back home he was greeted with a large hug at the doorway. Izumi was slumped against his shoulders, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

“Is there a reason you’re hugging me?” he asked, sighing heavily.

In response, the hug grew tighter, and Izumi let out a huge breath that she had been holding. 

“I just…had a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.”

She released the embrace, and greeted Sasuke’s scowling embarrassed face with a cheeky smile. 

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know, another time skip. Honestly I just wanted to get to the interactions with genin Sasuke and Izumi. So he's pretty similar to how he was in the anime, but he speaks more and is more open to people he trusts. I made some corrections if you haven't checked the previous chapters, where Sasuke has not met Kakashi, only Izumi has. So yeah, there is also a very good reason as to why the council is being mean to Izumi. No really, there is a legitimate reason.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 was changed a bit and updated, please read it again to understand what happens in chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**XXX**

There had been a skip in Izumi’s step lately, even more so than normal. It was unusual to Sasuke, be in the end he just shrugged and accepted the fact that she was happy. 

“Oi teme! You missed a spot!” an annoying voice yelled, as some dirty water was thrown into his face, staining his shirt. 

“Oops.”

His ‘team’, with every meaning of the word, was currently cleaning paint graffitied on the side of the hospital. Red giant words saying ‘BITE ME SUCKERS’ to be exact, and though the perpetrator was not found due to the lack of evidence, Sasuke was tempted to deck the loud mouth brat now. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s jounin instructor called out, turning the page of his orange book. “The idea of this mission is to clean up someone’s mess, not to create more.”

“Yeah Naruto you idiot! And Look what you did to Sasuke’s shirt!”

And Sasuke really wanted to just be done with this mission. The more he stayed around Naruto, the more he was tempted to lose his temper, which Izumi would scold him for after. The more he stayed around Sakura, the more he wanted to puke from her obvious flirtations. Ino 2.0, with just as much screeching as her ‘rival’. 

He grabbed his pail, dunking his cloth into the dirtied water, and continued scrubbing. The sooner he was done, the quicker he’ll be back home to take a shower. 

“Hey Sasuke!”

Hearing that familiar voice, the Uchiha paled. Why of all times did she have to be here?

From the corner of his eye, he watched the rest of his team turn to the voice. Kakashi looked amused as he noticed Sasuke’s expression, and knew who was speaking. 

“Izumi-chan,” Kakashi called out, a look of surprise appeared on Sasuke’s face as he stopped scrubbing, and looked at his teacher. “Long time no see.”

“Ah, Mr Hatake, you’re Sasuke’s jounin instructor?”

“Maa maa, did Sasuke not tell you about me?”

Sasuke could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise, as a cold sweat trickled down his brow.

“No, he did not,” Izumi stated sweetly, _gently_ bringing Sasuke into a _loving_ headlock. “He doesn’t tell me anything about his genin team at all.”

“Hn.”

“Don’t ‘hn’ me mister.”

He felt knuckles dig into his skull rub painfully, causing him to let go of his rag.

“Okay!” he yelled. “Jeez.”

He stood up as Izumi stepped back, a triumphant smile on her face. Her hands were on her hips.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before looking at an amused Kakashi, a confused Naruto, and a shocked Sakura. 

“Izumi,” he said, indicating the other Uchiha. “You already know Kakashi-”

“Sensei,” Izumi stated. “Remember your manners.”

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sasuke corrected himself, before he continued. “And that’s dobe and harpy.”

Silence. 

“YOU WANNA FIGHT TEME!”

 

**XXXI**

After the mission, Izumi had been coaxed into eating lunch with them at Yakiniku Barbecure. On the bright side Kakashi is usually too much of a cheapskate to take them anywhere to eat, so Sasuke isn’t 100% annoyed that Izumi is here with his team. She get’s along fine with Sakura, after remembering that she was the girl that won her that giant panda toy a few years back. Naruto sorta was? It was one sided. 

“So who’s team are you on? Are you Chuunin? Is teme always a teme?”

Izumi though is kind and open hearted. She takes hyperactive personality in stride.

“No I’m not on a team Naruto.”

That was news to Sasuke. Now that he thought about it, he never really knew about her shinobi career…he didn’t even know what rank she held! He remained neutral, keeping a straight face, but was clearly listening in. 

“Maa, Naruto,” Kakashi said, waving his hand. “Izumi-chan here is actually-”

“Apprenticed under Mr Yamanaka.”

“Wait,” Sakura said. “As in, Ino’s dad?”

“Woah,” Naruto said, eyes shining. “Personal apprentice of a jounin. You must be amazing! Surely better than teme here.”

Sasuke on the other hand narrowed his eyes to the facial expression between Kakashi and Izumi. His teacher joking tone was gone, and he almost looked like he was glaring at her. Izumi on the other hand remained neutral, but a small trickle of sweat rolled down her forehead. A smile remained on her happy face…a fake smile that was.

 

**XXXII**

Sasuke had never been to the Yamanaka flower shop before. He always dreaded what he would find, and he was sure despite his counsellor being a good man, his daughter was another story entirely. He peeked in, seeing the young blonde nightmare at the counter, looking at her nails. 

He sighed heavily, and pushed the door open, the bell ringing.

“Welcome to Yamanaka’s, how can I help you-”

Ino’s voice trailed off as she saw her crush right before her. She squealed and slipped over the counter, throwing herself at the Uchiha.

“Sasuke, you came to see me,” she cooed. 

He held his arms out and held her back, but she was surprisingly persistent.

“Can I speak to your father?” Sasuke forced out.

“So you can ask him for my hand?”

Sasuke sweat dropped, and really felt the urge to blow up and just plain bash this girl. Calm down, deep breaths. Sasuke closed his eyes and calmed himself down.

“Ino, don’t drive our guest away please, you’re making him uncomfortable.”

Sasuke could feel the relief wash over him as Ino stopped, running around to see her father at the counter, his expression slightly amused. 

“You’re here for your appointment right?” Inoichi asked, winking subtlety. Knowing that Sasuke easily saw it, and that Ino was emotionally oblivious in her current state, Sasuke nodded. 

“Yes.”

“Good, come upstairs. Ino you can talk to him after.”

 

**XXXIII**

“Your therapy ended a year ago, is everything alright?” Inoichi asked, offering Sasuke a cup of water.

The two were in a kitchen, the best spot they had currently. 

“Yes I’m fine,” Sasuke replied. “The nightmares haven’t come back, and I’m still drawing now and then for stress relief.”

“That’s good, that’s good.”

Inoichi smiled, giving Sasuke a look to continue.

“I’m here to ask about when you took Izumi as an apprentice.”

A slight twitch appeared on his face, to which Sasuke noticed, but Inoichi’s calm facade never faltered. The blonde gave a reassuring smile.

“What’s brought this about, I thought Izumi would have told you by now.”

“Actually, I might have…never asked.”

Sasuke felt guilty now, shaking his leg irritably. He sighed, looking Inoichi in the eye.

“She always was evasive, and each time I tried to bring it up she would change the topic.”

“I see.”

Sasuke watched as Inoichi stood up and ruffle his hair, smiling.

“Well rest assured, you now know. Do you want to talk about anything else?”

Sasuke shook his head, standing from his spot. He should hurry home in case Izumi worries about his absence. As he was about to leave the kitchen, Inoichi cleared his throat.

“You might want to take the window to avoid Ino.”

 

**XXXIV**

“Do you have everything packed?” Izumi asked, checking through Sasuke’s large bag on his bed. 

“Stop worrying, I got everything,” Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes. “Look I have to sleep early, so can you stop worrying and get out of my room.”

Izumi stared into his eyes, gently bringing her hand to his cheek.

“I have heard of many genins dying because they weren’t cautious when leaving the village. Do not underestimate who and what you will encounter.”

Sasuke sighed, but nodded.

“I’ll be fine Izumi, stop worrying,” he insisted. “It’s just a C-rank to Wave and back. It’ll be bandits at most, and Kakashi will be with us the whole way.”

Izumi sighed this time, embracing the younger Uchiha.

“Leftovers from dinner with be in the fridge, just heat it up for breakfast okay?” 

“Got it. Goodnight worrywart.”

“Goodnight brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my girlfriend convinced me to continue this story as she really loves it. So thank her for making me continue. She also gave me an awesome new profile pic, so if you are interested check out her instagram as she is amazing at art:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/kasa.nari/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, sorry for the delay. I got important announcement to make at the bottom. Just keep in mind this is a shorter chapter, but I promise the next will be longer.

**Chapter seven**

**XXXV**

The house was extremely quiet and lonely. This was the first time ever since the massacre that Izumi was by herself in her own home. The long hallways seemed darker and sombre. The forecasted windy day seemed to be drowned out by the silence of the Uchiha district. It was amongst the countless rocks and stone of the Uchiha graveyard that Izumi sat, arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She was wearing a simple purple high collared singlet, and a matching skirt. 

She massaged her fore arms nervously, biting her lip as she silently stared at the name on the grave. 

_Hazuki Uchiha._

“Hey mom,” she whispered, snuggling closer to her knees. “It’s been a while since we last talked. A lot has been happening lately, I don’t even know where to start.”

She sighed, her head sinking further into her collar, as if she were embarrassed.

“I still haven’t told Sasuke that I haven’t been a ninja for years now. I’ll definitely tell him soon. I just have to find a good time…and well, even though I’m not officially a ninja, Mr Yamanaka is going to teach me as a civilian. How cool is that?”

As Izumi continued to speak to her mother, she grew more comfortable. She recounted the recent events without a care in the world. 

Above her in the branches of the tree above her, and single red eyed crow let out a caw, before taking flight into the wind.

 

**XXXVI**

“Your moving your hands too far out from your guard,” Inoichi stated, lashing out with his hand and gently tapping Izumi’s cheek.

Izumi nodded, bringing her hands back up to guard around her small frame, peering through at a rather relaxed Inoichi who was standing a few feet away. 

He smirked as he darted forward slightly with his fist, and Izumi brought her hand to his wrist, ready to throw him across her shoulder. As she spun to his side, her eyes widened as she felt herself unable to, as an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her into the air. A finger sharply prodded her neck.

“Your techniques are good, but it’s obvious that you need to maintain your balance to be effective. Sadly you are way to light Izumi, and a stronger opponent can literally break through your techniques with brute force.”

The older ninja let her drop to the ground, Izumi face reddened by the proclamation. 

She saw his eyes hardened, showing that he was serious about this training. 

“Yes sir,” she blurted out. “Anything else?”

“Though your basics is good, you’ll probably need to branch out into some offensive techniques. A defensive style can go very far, but ultimately what you do is reliant on how your enemy attacks you. You can’t give them that luxury. I’ll defend this time.”

Izumi didn’t need to be told further, as she nodded and leapt back into her stance. Her eyes radiated with determination, and she charged forward.

 

**XXXVII**

Izumi hissed in pain as her muscles literally screamed at her as she was walking home. Inoichi though kind was really strict. She probably shouldn’t have insisted on walking home by herself at night, she could have probably asked to be carried home. 

She pushed through the cleared market square where a few people were still lingering about. She trekked forward, accidentally bumping into a tall man, sending her stumbling slightly. 

“Sorry about that little lady,” a deep voice stated. 

Izumi waved it off, sheepishly smiling at the stranger. He was much taller than her, the tallest man she had even seen. With a midnight black robe with red clouds and a straw brimmed hat.

“It’s not your fault, I’m just really sore from a training session. I haven’t done proper training in years, so it’s probably backlash for all the ice cream I’ve been snacking on,” Izumi joked. 

The tall man grinned a toothy smile, humoured. 

“Say, you haven’t seen my companion walking about have you? He tends to wander off wherever we go.”

“What does he look like?”

“He’s wearing similar clothes to mine, a bit on the short side. He has long black hair and eyes. A real pretty boy.”

Izumi shakes her head. The mans smile never wavers.

“If you do find him, tell him that he shouldn’t leave his companion waiting. It’s very rude.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Izumi continued, returning the smile. She turned around and started making her way back home.

  

**XXXVIII**

It doesn’t take her long till she found the tall stranger’s companion. In front of the Uchiha graves no less. A single lone figure standing amongst a sea of graves. 

Izumi forgets her sore body. She forgets her surroundings. She forgets to breathe as the air escapes from her lungs and into the night sky. A gentle wind passes by as the figure turns his head to stare at her, finally sensing her presence. Blood red eyes that she long forgotten bore into her soul. Cold, merciless, and avoid of emotion. Much different from the warm and gentle light it had once. 

She feels her Sharingan activate, unable to suppress her emotions, as her fists tighten and shake by her sides. Tears start seeping out, trailing down her delicate face and onto the ground beneath her. Not once did she weep or cower. Through tears that told everything to the man before her, she brings her hand behind her and draws a single kunai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So announcement time. I'm planning on writing commissions in 2019. I recently quit my job, so now I have more time to write, but I am currently not earning money now XD. 
> 
> So firstly with Christmas coming up, tomorrow I'm updating 'Mother for a year', and the day after will be the next chapter of 'An Angel to Guide me'.
> 
> Secondly, before 2019, I am opening my doors to writing commissions for free till then. So if you like my writing (which I hope I'm good enough or this is embarrassing), then feel free to pm me. I also started a wordpress, tumblr, and am planning on updating twitter now so if you have the time please check out what else I have written. I have done articles, reviews, and I am planning so much more in 2019, so even though there is little content, I hope to expand even more. 
> 
> https://hkglenstid.wordpress.com/
> 
> https://hkglenstid.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/HKGlenstid


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The initial subplot I had with an injured Sasuke didn't work out so I ended up getting rid of it in the previous chapter. Hope this doesn't cause anyone confusion.

**Chapter 8**

**XXXIV**

Naruto was alone on a grassy hill beside the crashing waves of the sea. Cries of birds flew through the air, and a ghastly wind blew sombrely. The young boy was hugging his knees, sitting in front of two graves, a hunter-nin mask in front of one, and the other, a giant sword pierced into the ground. They were enemies, killing machines, shinobi. Yet to the very end they were also human.

“Go ahead and laugh teme,” Naruto muttered, hearing the footsteps walking up to him. 

“What for?”

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes, glaring at his rival and teammate. His eyes were puffy and reddened, a sliver of mucus hanging from his nose. 

“Crying for the enemy? Being weak? Didn't you come to poke fun at me?”

“…No.”

Sasuke came to an abrupt halt beside Naruto, scanning over the two graves. In his hand is a single bottle of saké, new and unopened.

“You were missing from the celebration, so Kakashi asked me to get you,” Sasuke says. 

When he says this, he unscrews the cork, and slowly starts to pour it onto the graves. Naruto watches in silence, looking at his rivals solemn face, then back to the graves. Once the contents were empty, Sasuke puts the cork back in, and gently places it beside the grave. 

“They both only had each other dobe,” Sasuke continues. “Anyone who would laugh at you for mourning them, is a damn fool…now hurry up, everyone is waiting for you.”

* * *

**XXXV**  
****

The journey back was much more quiet than before, probably because of what transpired in wave. Upon seeing the village gates, Sasuke felt his body grow increasingly tired, as if feeling the presence of home nearby. He wanted nothing more than to face plant into his bed when he got back. 

But the village guards seemed spooked, as there were more than the usual two. Maybe a whole dozen from the looks of it Sasuke didn’t know why, but he had a strange feeling there were maybe one or two Anbu nearby on standby. As soon as team 7 was seen by the guards, murmurs started, unsettling the Uchiha. 

Sasuke looked to his sensei, who seemed to understand that something was wrong.

“What happened,” Kakashi pretty much demanded.

Observing the guards worried expressions, then them looking at Sasuke nervously sent a cold shiver down the Uchiha’s spine. And he instantly feared for the worst.

* * *

**XXXVI**

Sasuke raced through Konoha, his teammates trying to keep up with him to no avail. His breathing was heavy, his heartbeat was asking him to stop and rest.

He slowed down upon arriving at the Uchiha district, taking in the scenery. Civilians crowded around the normally quiet district, the masses swarming like a wall blocking him. He pushed through them, ignoring the burst of surprise and outrage. 

The lone Uchiha was greeted by dozens of shinobi at his home. 

He looked on in despair at what remained of his childhood home. The main house had always been the staple of the Uchiha, a proud building in the centre of the district. A now it was nothing but burnt wood and ashes; the result of a recent fire. 

No one stopped him as he walked towards the rubble, stopping right before it. He let in deep breaths as he calmed his heart beat as best as he could. 

Sasuke clenched his fists into a ball till his knuckles were white, as he stormed forward to one of the shinobi that was present.

The Chuunin could feel the boy moving towards him, and he braced himself.

“What happened?” Sasuke asked, hostility practically radiating off the boy. He tried his best to keep his anger down, but it could easily be noticed by the shinobi. 

“Sasuke Uchiha,” he breathed out, keeping his calm demeanour. “This might be a lot to take in—“

“What. Happened,” Sasuke bared his teeth in rage, forcing out the words in a normal voice. 

“As of last night, a fire started in the Uchiha district, as you can see the main household was destroyed due to the incident.”

“And what of Izumi Uchiha? Where is she right now?”

“…She was found in a comatose state, suffering from minor wounds and burns. I do not know fully the extent of her injuries.”

Sasuke froze. The world around him grew quiet as he took in the words. His breathing quickened slightly. He closed his eyes, telling himself to calm down. 

“W-Was there…was there anyone from the scene?” he asks. “Anyone that could identify the culprit?”

The Chuunin almost paled. And the next sentence was completely ignored except for two words. Two words that till now he had always resented, but held back. A name, that he buried deep beneath him, that he had wanted to move on from.

Itachi Uchiha. 

* * *

**XXXVII**

Izumi Uchiha lay motionless on the hospital bed, pale and weakened. A masked tube was covering her mouth, supporting her breathing, with a bunch of cords sticking out from her arms. A steady beep signify her weak heartbeat. 

Sasuke stood at her bedside, absorbing Izumi’s unconscious figure. He slowly reaches out and grabs her hand with both his hands, cupping it gently. It was cold, her usual warmth was gone. 

A single tear drop fell onto the bed, then another, and another. Tears streamed down Sasuke’s face as he suffered in silence. 

He grit his teeth, seething. 

He tries to keep calm, taking deep breaths, closing his eyes, remembering the exercises from his experience with Inoichi. 

After a few moments, he gently puts Izumi’s hand back by her side, and makes his way out of the room. 

He takes a few steps into the corridor, letting the door swing shut behind him. He stops and stares at the hospital wall in front of him. 

With a single roar of anger and frustration, he clenches his hand into a fist and punches the wall. There’s a massive strain from the wall as a crater of cracks forms around Sasuke’s fist. 

He ignores the pain from his now bleeding fist, and retracts it slowly. He brings the bloodied fist to his side, before storming down the hallway; eyes full of cold hatred, and heart full of renewed conviction. 

* * *

**XXXVIII**

For the time being the Yamanaka clan houses Sasuke due to his relations with the clan head. Normally it would have been the duty of his Jounin-sensei, but the Hatake was unfortunately absent during the clan meeting and thus Inoichi was tasked with watching the boy till either Izumi recovered, or a change in plans for the Uchiha heir was to come into play. 

And from what Inoichi could tell, the young boy was destroying himself. Sasuke’s days consisted of training or doing missions with his team, then arriving back home to the Yamanaka household to do more training. He would always have a late dinner, then more training, then finally he would take a shower and sleep after midnight. 

The boy’s will and dedication were strong, and Inoichi was at a loss of where to start with him. He had originally gotten over the influence of his brother, taking steps towards a bright future as a shinobi. But now, the fires of hatred and vengeance has consumed the young boy. A single wrong move on his part could be devastating.

But for Izumi’s sake, he had to try. 

* * *

**XXXIX**

Sasuke’s eyes were baggy and filled with dark circles from his lack of sleep. Day after day of pushing himself beyond his limit. Each day he could feel the effects, his body screaming in agony. But he needed to be stronger, faster, more powerful. He desperately needed it, because when he next sees his brother, and he will, he was going to kill him. 

Sasuke hangs upside down from one of the trees in the Yamanaka households. Pools of sweat fall from Sasuke has he performs his kata upside down from the tree branches. His ankles and wrists have obvious weights, making it more difficult for him to move. 

But each strike, each move, is done with conviction and determination. It drives Sasuke to move, even when his body calls for him to stop. Then he slips, and feels the air rush past him as he hurtles to the ground. He quickly flips and lands badly in a crouch, before splaying forward unceremoniously. The extra weight and the days of continuous training cause him to collapse from the strain. His breathing is heavy, and his body feels like shutting down. 

_No!_

He pushes himself off the ground slowly, rising to at least his knees. 

_Keep…going!_

“Sasuke.”

Sasuke feels a hand grab him by the arm, hoisting him to his feet. There he is welcomed with a stern expression on Inoichi’s face. 

“We need to talk. This is going on far too long.”

Sasuke knows what he wants to talk about, and tears his arm away from Inoichi’s grip, and almost immediately falls over, but he catches himself on the tree.

“W-We…have nothing…to talk about.”

“I think we do,” Inoichi continues. “I gave you space because you needed it. Working yourself to this state, is why I am stepping in now.”

Sasuke growls and glares at Inoichi.

“You know why…I have to do this.”

“It’s because I know why, that I am stopping you now,” the clan head says. “As your counsellor and as a friend.”

“Don’t _Inoichi_ ,” Sasuke growls out. “I know what I’m doing.”

“No. You. Don’t,” Inoichi emphasises. “When was the last time you had a good rest Sasuke? When did you last have a decent meal? Don’t let your brother cloud your thoughts.”

A flip is switched in Sasuke’s head, as he let’s out a low growl. 

“Don’t talk about him!” Sasuke yells turning around and throwing a wild swing. Inoichi blocks the blow the ease, and upon seeing the second strike, he lashes out and grabs the fist before it could even come hurtling towards him.

“You’re chasing a fools errand!” Inoichi shouts. “You’re anger is clouding your mind!”

Sasuke lashes out with a kick, his mind kicking into overdrive as adrenaline forces his body to move through it’s pain. He strikes again.

“Shut up!”

Sasuke continues his attacks, and Inoichi defends, doing his best to make Sasuke see reason. 

“The more he get’s to you Sasuke, the more he wins! Are you going to let him win?!”

“He won’t when he is dead at my feet!”

“Then what of Izumi!” Inoichi yells, sending Sasuke skidding across the ground. He looms over the boy, who is trying to rise to his feet. “Do you think this is what she wants?!”

Sasuke is now shaking but otherwise standing. His eyes are full of hatred, reddened with the pupils of the sharingan. Inoichi stunned.

“She wanted Itachi back as well! And look where she is now! _Fireball jutsu_!” he flys through the signs, and shoots forth a giant stream of flames from his mouth. The heat cascades over the Yamanaka training ground, as the yelling has gotten the attention of others now. 

Sasuke cancels the jutsu, letting the flames die out, leaving nothing but a crater in the training grounds. He is breathing heavily, and he bends over, grabbing his knees as a way of stabilising himself. He feels the anger some what dissipate, feeling fatigued. Then the figure of Inoichi appears by his side, and with a single chop to Sasuke’s neck, he goes into a world of black. 

* * *

**XXXX**  
****

Sasuke doesn’t know how long it was till he awakens, but he finds himself in a hospital bed. He groans, his body aching and finally hitting him like a giant rock. He can only stare at the ceiling. 

“You are finally awake.”

A rough tired voice calls out from the darkness of the room. Sasuke squints and sees a hunched figure sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room. He can’t see him through the darkness, but a cane is leaning against the wall beside him. 

“You must have many questions,” the figure continues. “Know that I will answer them in due time. And instead for now, _I_ need to know. When did you awaken them?”

“In wave. I unlocked them when protecting my teammate.”

“Ah. Very noble. A mindset that will hinder your growth to true power.”

Sasuke glares, feeling unsettled.

“What do you want?” the Uchiha asks, a tone of annoyance in his voice. 

“A trade. I am offering you unmeasurable power; more than your brother can even dream of touching.”

He had Sasuke’s attention now. 

“What do you want in return?”

“A simple favour in the future. Nothing more.”

“Okay…how will I find you once I am released?”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Just rest up, and _I_ will seek you out.”

Sasuke feels excited, a small smile appears on his face. The figure doesn’t respond, and instead rises from the seat, grabbing his cane. 


	9. Hiatus message

So lots of stuff has happened recently. My girlfriend and I spilt sometime ago (we're still good friends though), University started again, I'm looking for a job and I am really stressed out as it is right now.

I'm also not happy with my way of writing. I started writing fanfics because I love to write. But it's hard to continue writing when I have no love or satisfaction from my own writing skills. My writing style changes very often because I can't find a writing style that has my heart in it.

**'An Angel to Guide me'** , was a fic that I really wanted others to read. It was originally meant to be a coming of age story of two kids who needed to rely on each other. Hence they are both each other's 'angel'. But I skipped a lot of ideas I had originally wanted to do within the early years. I had really wanted to focus on the journey of Sasuke trying to overcome his trauma with Izumi there beside him. But I wrote in Inoichi, and he had to have a pivotal role because he was Sasuke's counsellor, which kinda downplayed Izumi more than I wanted. Then Izumi was to properly struggle with civilian life, but I really didn't know how to go about it.

I guess in the end, I want to rewrite it, hopefully soon. So there won't be another chapter until I fully rewrite to where I am already in the story.

**'Mother for a Year'** , was something that I always wanted to try writing. The comedy aspect of raising a child. It was during the time where I was sitting on the couch all day reading Legend of Zelda fanfics, so I decided to write it for that fandom. Sadly I actually have no experience with raising a child (I'm young and single for life), and so a lot of stuff I actually had to research or ask my own mom about. It helped me bond with her, which was nice, as I didn't really get along well with my parents growing up. Due to my lack of knowledge, and I actually titled the story as 'a year', I literally screwed myself over with a limit of what I could write. It's fun, and I will probably continue this one the most.

**'The Last Summoner'** , was a piece that I thought of when I played League of Legends (obviously). I just simply had the thought of 'what if the League was destroyed'. So I decided to write it. I wanted it to be from an outsiders perspective as well, but I didn't want it to be solely in the shoes of a stranger. So Marcus Crownguard/Du'Couteau was what I went with (both Garen and Katarina had father's with the name Marcus). And I love Darius, so I thought it'll be funny writing him as a grumpy old man. I also wanted a simple journey as well. From point A, to point B. Sadly I screwed it up from the start, and so I wrote myself into a fix. I plan to rewrite it from scratch one day...

* * *

So I hope to get around rewriting most of my stuff. Thank you to those that have supported me. Once my university holiday's start, I'll start writing again.


End file.
